


53 blowjobs: a love story by zarathuse [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 53 blowjobs: a love story by zarathuse</p><p><b>Summary</b>: sometimes you have to go down before you can go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	53 blowjobs: a love story by zarathuse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : 53 blowjobs: a love story  
 **Author** : zarathuse  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : sometimes you have to go down before you can go out.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/392715)  
**Length** 0:42:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/53%20blowjobs-%20a%20love%20story%20by%20zarathuse.mp3.zip)


End file.
